1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a function extension method for an information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, systems capable of extending the functions of an image forming apparatus located in an office dynamically by installation of programs for function extension on the image forming apparatus are spreading. For example, one type of this system is Canon Inc.'s MEAP (registered trademark), or the like.
There is also known a technique which enables the function extension of an image forming apparatus by downloading of a program for function extension from an external server and installation of said program (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4039439).
In the above described technique, because the means for obtaining information about the program for function extension is different from the means for downloading the program for function extension and installing said program, there is the possibility that the cost and difficulty of development and maintenance will be high. This is also a reason for reduced convenience of the system felt by users.